Many portable electronic devices have a built-in camera and software applications that are capable of capturing data from business cards, checks, or other documents or readable objects using the camera. However, a challenge exists in holding such a portable electronic device and readable item in a stable position so that the capturing may be accomplished in an efficient and accurate manner. In addition, the built-in sound speaker in such devices is typically directed away from the operator, resulting in lower volume and reduced quality of sound.